


【海城】暗戀（七）完

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 臨時放H文區XD





	【海城】暗戀（七）完

暗戀（七）完

 

海馬將城之內帶回海馬邸，因為時值深夜，擁有良好家教及正常作息的圭平早已回到房間裡就寢，所以海馬也毫不避諱的將醉得不省人事的城之內直接抱進房間內，小心翼翼地將他放倒在自己的大床上。

 

坐在床邊的海馬安靜的看著睡得十分安穩的城之內，本來在車上因為被騷擾而緊皺的眉頭在接觸到柔軟的大床後漸漸的舒展開來，微側著頭的姿勢使雙頰上那一路延伸至耳根的緋紅清楚可見，海馬伸出手，輕輕的撥著城之內有些凌亂的前髮，細長的手指順著輪廓來回撫摸著那張俊秀的臉龐。

 

海馬摸了摸身下人的小巧耳垂，良好的觸感讓他有些愛不釋手，一雙藍眸也目不轉睛的看著那張熟睡的臉蛋，眼前的城之內醉到像是被抽光力氣般，沉沉地躺在自己床上，隨意伸擺的無力手腳及散亂在白色床單上的金髮讓他看起來既迷人又煽情。

 

回想起過去遇到城之內時那一次次被自己強行壓抑在內心的躁動，海馬本來專注的眼神不禁流露出些許狂熱，他低下頭，將雙唇覆在那張有著淡淡蘭姆酒香的唇上，舌頭毫無阻礙的伸進微張的小嘴裡汲取裡頭的甘甜，就在海馬打算繼續剛才在車裡的深吻時，放在城之內褲子口袋裡的手機突然不識時務的響了起來。

 

興致被打斷讓海馬忍不住皺了皺眉，他煩嘖一聲，拿起城之內的手機看到上面顯示來電者「本田」後直接按下拒接，但對方不死心的又馬上重撥了一次，在海馬第二次按下拒接鍵而順手想關機時，一段簡訊突然跳了出來：

 

『別氣啦>< 被御伽載去碼頭丟包了，我又約了一場，明天中午參加OK？』

正當海馬黑著臉怒瞪這封簡訊時，本田第二封訊息又馬上傳了過來：

『你行李打包了嗎？明晚？後天離開？』

 

突兀的簡訊內容馬上就引起了海馬的注意，雖然只是短短的一句話但關鍵字十足，使得敏銳的海馬立刻就猜到箇中含意，他看向躺在床上睡得安穩的城之內，握住手機的力道隨著對方勻稱的呼吸聲而逐漸加重，前陣子不斷躲著自己也就算了、現在居然想直接離開童實野嗎？海馬總是凌厲的蒼眸裡此時盡是複雜的情緒。

 

內心油然而生的不甘心讓海馬再次俯下身用力攫住那片柔軟，一隻手也伸入那頭蓬鬆柔軟的金髮，他像是不容對方閃避般輕揪著城之內一小搓髮，接著就發洩似的胡亂啃咬蹂躪著那早已被吻得紅腫的雙唇。

 

只是海馬越想用力佔有身下這個人、心裡那層漸趨擴大的空虛感就越明顯，本來滿腦子的高昂興致也變成一幕幕零碎記憶，腦海中不停閃過城之內那晚滿是青瘀血痕的可憐臉龐、以及今晚那副泫然欲泣的哀淒神情。

 

「嘖！」因揮之不去的煩悶畫面而敗興的海馬鬱悶地低咒了一聲，明明覬覦已久的人現在正毫無知覺的躺在自己面前任憑他擺布，但越索求他的身體就越讓海馬感覺到與他之間漸變遙遠的距離，現在光是想到城之內打算逃離這個自己存在著的城市就足以讓海馬心煩意亂了，更別說動什麼其他心眼。

 

有欲望但沒心情的感覺簡直太糟，望著床上那被自己吻得臉色紅撲的城之內，海馬雖然滿肚子慾火但最終還是打消了原本的念頭。

 

「城之內，快醒醒，城之內？」他小聲的叫喚著對方的名字，大手也輕輕的拍了拍身下人的臉頰，只見城之內皺著眉別過了臉，將身子翻回側面後又沉沉睡去。

 

海馬微嘆了口氣，起身走出房間拿了一杯溫開水及一罐玻璃瓶身的東西回來，他將醉得徹底攤軟的身子拉起來靠在自己的身上，如同城之內發燒那晚餵著他吃藥般，海馬動作仔細的將溫開水及那罐小玻璃瓶輪流湊到對方嘴邊讓他小口小口的喝，幫醉得不省人事的城之內解酒。

 

或許這一切都是他咎由自取，海馬忍不住心想，明明無意傷害城之內，但那人遍滿身體以及心裡的道道傷痕卻全都來自於自己，也不怪乎城之內這麼想逃離他，海馬半垂著眼，神情複雜的將頭微微傾靠在城之內頭上，那雙總是冰冷高傲的湛藍色眼眸首次有了軟化的跡象。

 

＿＿

 

城之內做了一個夢，他夢見全身光裸的自己與海馬在一張大床上激情的擁吻著，夢中的海馬將他緊緊抱住，像個要糖吃的任性孩子般不斷地在他耳邊說著「你是我的」「不准走」之類的話，而就在自己激動流著淚想用力回抱他時，海馬卻突然憑空消失在自己懷裡，任憑自己的雙手不停的在空氣中揮舞也抓取不到那人的一絲一毫。

 

別走、別走、別走啊！

 

「海馬！！」猛的張開眼從夢中驚醒，城之內氣喘吁吁地直望著天花板，尚未回過神來的他扶著因宿醉而有些疼痛的頭緩緩坐起身，意識還停留在方才那段香豔夢境使得城之內心跳有些快速，臉上的溫度也因方才做的春夢而升高。

 

夢裡那個四唇相交的觸感太過真實，真實到唇上似乎還留有被用力攫住的力道，城之內摸了摸嘴唇，隨即像是想到什麼般看向自己的身體，與夢境中完全不同的整齊穿戴讓他鬆了一口氣，但同時也多了份深沉的無奈，明明最後一次見到海馬時，彼此是那樣的激烈爭吵著，但卻還是連作夢都夢到與他纏綿。

 

那個男人都已經羞辱自己到這種程度了，為什麼還會做這種夢，自己到底是對海馬抱有多大的欲望？低頭望著自己微微有些反應的下身，城之內嗚呼一聲後就懊惱的將臉埋進曲起的膝蓋裡，雙手抱著頭整個人縮成一團。

 

「城之內。」

 

熟悉的低沉嗓音讓城之內停頓了一會，隨即抬頭望向聲音來源，只見站在門邊的海馬神色有些古怪的朝他走來，毫不猶豫的往床邊一坐後就將放置在矮櫃上的水遞向城之內，「謝謝...」雖然察覺到了海馬的不太對勁，城之內仍禮貌性的接過水杯後朝海馬點頭示意道謝。

 

坐在床邊的海馬沉著臉不發一語，只是直直望著眼前喝著水的城之內，那股與平常不同的灼熱視線讓城之內如坐針氈，面對眼前這個春夢對象，城之內也忍不住尷尬起來，眼神不斷飄忽著躲避與海馬的視線相接，而就在城之內因為彼此過近的距離而感覺雙頰微熱時，一直沉默的海馬說話了。

 

「你...很不想看到我嗎？」低沉的迷人嗓音沒了往常的清冷，反而帶了些落寞，海馬低垂著臉，因為瀏海的關係使得城之內看不到那抹記憶中的藍，他有些不安，眼前的男人與自己印象中那個自信冷傲身影截然不同的失落發言更是讓城之內頓時反應不過來。

 

見城之內毫無回應，海馬了然於心的輕嘆口氣，他站起身，修長的身影背對著城之內，像是下了什麼決定般艱難的緩緩道：「...再見。」說完也不等城之內回應，就逕自往門口走去。

 

面對海馬突如其來的道別，方才城之內心裡的不安感瞬間擴大，不知怎的，看著眼前越來越遠離的背影，城之內心裡突然浮現一幕幕彷彿是未來彼此各自生活、不相往來的預想畫面，雖然早已決定為了不再被海馬影響而打算離開童實野，但現在那股莫名的永別感卻讓城之內慌了起來。

 

那是一種十分強烈的預感，一種＂如果現在讓海馬離開那他將永遠失去海馬＂的分飛感。

 

城之內想起了方才夢境最後那宛如空氣般消失在自己面前的海馬，他顫顫的伸出手，就像夢中揮舞著雙手一樣，腦裡不停迴盪著夢中自己大喊＂別走＂的聲音，但此時的他卻張著嘴始終說不出話，夢與現實的畫面互相錯亂著，直到海馬走到門口時，夢境裡的落空感與現實裡的離別感才瞬間重疊，強烈的失卻恐懼讓城之內終於忍不住哭喊出聲：「別走！海馬！」

 

那總是隱藏著的感情一旦宣洩出口後就停不下來，見門口的身影停頓了一下，方才激動到大喊的城之內此刻眼淚就像斷了線的珍珠般順著臉頰滴滴落在床單上，海馬一轉身看到的畫面就是坐在床上的城之內一臉哀戚的望著自己，眉頭可憐兮兮的緊皺著，斗大的淚珠不停的從那雙珀色的眼中流下，「拜託...別走...」，哽咽的語氣中帶了些懇求，城之內抽噎道。

 

海馬迅速衝回床邊，發覺自己失態的城之內胡亂的抹著臉上的淚想停止哭泣，但感覺到海馬又回到他身邊時，臉上的淚卻頓時掉得更兇，尤其那雙大手彷彿安慰般溫柔的摸著他的頭，更使得城之內心裡那早已出現裂痕的壁壘驟然崩塌，掩藏其後的澎湃感情也倏地激湧而出。

 

城之內緊抓著眼前男人的衣袖，不停的啜泣道：「...別走...別走...」

 

海馬驚詫的看著坐在床上哭泣的城之內，那個倔強到不管身體或是心靈受了多少傷始終不流下一滴淚的城之內此時卻在眼前哭著挽留自己，在體認到自己內心所謂的愛對城之內來說根本只是副帶給他痛苦與傷害的沉重刑具時，海馬本來真的有乾脆到國外住一段時間來冷卻自己感情的想法，順便順著城之內不想看見自己的心願。

 

明明城之內並不曉得自己的這個打算，但他現在的反應卻明顯比當時聽見自己要到美國定居的傳言還激烈，海馬不知道為什麼城之內突然會有這麼大的情緒轉變，他只注意到城之內的心防似乎已經完全被打破，長久以來掩飾得極隱密的情感此時一覽無遺的全攤在他面前。

 

之前的海馬總是懷疑城之內對他的注視與追隨只是出自於對目標與強者的執念、對他的情緒與離去感到在意只是出自朋友間的關心，但現在這些疑惑似乎不言而喻。

 

「城之內。」海馬摸著那頭順柔的金髮，低著聲嗓在城之內的耳邊輕問道：「你喜歡我嗎？」語氣確鑿的不像疑問。

 

聽到海馬的問題，本來低著頭抽泣的城之內有瞬間的停頓，沉默了一會後，海馬感覺被緊抓衣袖的力道有些加大，接著就看到城之內輕輕點著頭。

 

「朋友間的喜歡？」總是平靜的藍眸閃過一絲雀躍的光亮，聲音也壓抑著明顯的期待，在看到城之內搖頭後，海馬隨即用力將那哭得悽慘的他擁入懷中。

 

面對海馬突如其來的擁抱，即使城之內心裡有諸多訝異與疑問，但他仍閉著眼感受彼此鼓動的心跳以及那令人沉醉的體溫，海馬那副彷彿要將自己嵌入體內的力道太大，大到讓城之內完全動彈不得，連要自己擦乾眼淚或是回抱都沒辦法，而這暫時又強烈的安全感卻帶給城之內一種前所未有的幸福。

 

只是過沒多久，城之內就發現那雙環抱著自己的手似乎開始不安份的在他身上游移，「海馬...？」城之內有些臉紅的輕扭著身體，嘴裡輕輕的叫喚著對方的名字，但眼前的男人卻毫不理會，直到城之內感覺到一個溫軟的東西舔上自己的耳朵時，他才驚慌的使力推開那個寬厚的胸膛。

 

帶淚的琥珀色眼眸充滿不解的看著海馬，「你...你為什麼要這樣做？」哽咽的語氣甚至有些微瞋，剛剛的海馬是故意的嗎？一直以來只會對自己施以鄙夷眼神的男人，在知道自己喜歡他後態度驟變也就算了，但那些輕慢的動作根本像是在捉弄自己一般，「你到底想怎樣...？是想趁機耍我嗎？」

 

「...你在說什麼？」被突然推開的海馬有些不悅，略帶沙啞的低沉嗓音帶著充滿情慾感的喘吁，「你不是喜歡我嗎？」閃著狂熱的蒼眸直視城之內仍噙著淚的緋紅臉龐，海馬略為不滿道。

 

「我、我是喜歡你沒錯，但...」但你已經有對象了啊，城之內說到一半眼神突然暗了下去，只要一看到眼前這個眼神充滿欲情的男人，他就會想起傳言中海馬與那個女人的所有親暱舉動，那些畫面是城之內心裡永遠過不去的檻，光是用想像的就讓城之內的心一陣一陣抽痛，「真差勁...明明是個有女朋友的人...」

 

「什麼女朋友？」海馬冷道，臉色明顯透露著不耐煩，眼前那紅著臉緊咬著下唇的的城之內看起來既可憐又撩人，沒辦法立刻將他拆吃入腹就已經夠嘔了，現在居然又被突然冒出來的空氣女友給亂了氣氛，海馬瞇了瞇眼，隨即想到城之內在指哪件事。

 

「莫非你以為上次那個女的是我的女朋友？」看著城之內一副被說中的低落模樣，海馬更是來氣，既然敏感到會誤解自己跟那個女人有曖昧，那怎麼會遲鈍到沒發現自己對他的心意？

 

海馬口氣略帶不滿的駁斥道：「蠢才！你這顆凡骨腦袋難道是裝飾用的嗎！？」

 

「什、什麼啊！」海馬突如其來的辱罵讓城之內頓時激動了起來，「難道不是嗎！每個人都看到了你跟她打得火熱的樣子！」他撇過臉，仍閃著水光的琥珀色眼眸透露著些許委屈，「連我都看到了...」

 

「你看到什麼？」海馬微皺著眉問道，雖然被莫須有指控是件令人糟心的事，但在他發現城之內怨懟的語氣中帶著明顯醋意時，海馬本來微怒的神情也瞬間閃過一絲得意，看著眼前欲言又止的城之內，海馬挑著眉，口氣刻意加重後又再問了一次：「說來聽聽，你看到什麼？」

 

「就、就是形影不離又卿卿我我的樣子！」城之內急忙答道，但說出口後才發現自己也才看過兩次，擔心證據強度不夠，城之內又馬上補了一句：「你還摸了她的頭髮...」

 

「喔？摸頭髮？還有呢？」海馬淡道。

 

「還有...還有別人說你跟她牽著手、還摟著她的腰...」雖然城之內腦中一直有許多想像畫面，但如果說是自己親眼看到的倒也只有一項，所以他越答越心虛，聲音也越漸變小。

 

「牽手摟腰？還有呢？」

 

「還有...還有...親臉頰...跟...擁吻...」

 

垂著頭的城之內幾乎是囁嚅般的低聲說著，即使他沒有親眼目睹，但他也一點都不想回憶這些事情，光是存在想像裡就夠折騰他了，更別說是親眼看到，而就在城之內兀自沉浸在自己的哀傷情緒裡時，坐在床邊的海馬卻先一步將城之內大力拉了過去。

 

一隻有力的手臂牢牢環抱著城之內略為纖瘦的腰，使得城之內整個前胸貼向對方溫暖的胸膛，接著另一隻大掌伸進蓬鬆的金髮裡，摸了一把柔軟的髮絲後就用力固定著後腦，在城之內還沒反應過來前，海馬的臉就先湊了上來，也不等對方答應就強行的吻住那片毫無防備的唇。

 

嘴唇上突如其來的柔軟觸感讓城之內腦袋當場一片空白，對方靈活的舌頭趁著他還怔愣著時順勢橇開牙關，在彼此舌尖相纏的瞬間，城之內才猛然意識到自己正在跟海馬接吻，臉上唰的一紅，視線裡全是海馬近距離的臉讓城之內羞得忍不住緊閉雙眼。

 

落在腰肢上緊扣的力道重得彷彿不容城之內抗拒般，他僵直著身子，任憑那片靈舌在自己嘴裡恣意攫取每一個角落，耳邊盡是自己興奮鼓躁的心跳聲。

 

海馬在吻他？他渴望了這麼久的男人居然主動吻了自己！想也沒想過的發展讓城之內心裡一陣驚喜，所有亂七八糟的哀愁與煩惱在這瞬間消失得無影無蹤，願望成真的舒暢感讓他幾近心花怒放的狂喜著。

 

這是真的嗎？他不是在做夢吧？城之內在心裡不停的問著自己，過於雀躍激動的淚水也順著臉頰滴滴滑下。

 

自從吻上那片柔軟的唇時，海馬就注意到城之內似乎興奮到直偋著氣，在對方因缺氧而通紅著一張臉快憋不住前，海馬適時的放開了他，看著在他懷裡大口喘著氣的城之內，海馬意猶未及的輕啄幾下唇瓣後，又往城之內紅透的雙頰上吻了一下，緊摟著細腰的大掌改抓住對方的手並十指交扣著。

 

「摸頭髮、牽手摟腰、親臉頰跟擁吻」，海馬將頭靠在城之內肩上，像是幫寵物順毛般溫柔的來回撫摸著對方後頸的金色髮尾，低聲的在紅得透血的耳根上輕輕呼著氣問道：「還有嗎？」，滿是情動的聲嗓低沉性感得讓城之內有瞬間的恍惚。

 

「沒...沒了...」城之內的聲音顫抖著，方才說的所有親密舉動一次全發生在自己身上，讓原本光是被海馬握著手就足以興奮好幾天的城之內簡直不敢相信，海馬的吻簡直比酒吧內的任何一杯酒還烈，搞得他現在不但腦袋發漲空白、完全想不起之前困擾著他許久的那些難受畫面，全身也輕飄飄的像是飛在雲端上，臉上的熱度更是燙得嚇人。

 

這不是夢吧？這不是我喝醉酒過後做的夢吧？過於美好的發展讓城之內不斷自我疑惑著，眼前的海馬有如情人般溫柔親暱的舉動一層一層地軟性瓦解著他的心防，所以當海馬誘惑似的在城之內耳邊曖昧輕笑著問道：「想要我再做更親密一點的事嗎？」時，被成功蠱惑的城之內只能乖愣的點頭接受這個邀約。

 

唇瓣再一次交疊，灼熱的氣息噴灑在彼此臉上，比起剛剛那個淺嚐的輕吻，海馬這次的吻顯得更為急躁霸道，有力熾熱的唇重重壓覆在城之內的唇上，柔韌的靈舌像是掠奪般的舔弄口腔裡的每一處，海馬的大掌托住城之內的後腦，方便他用不同角度深入探索。

 

城之內學著海馬擺動唇舌，柔軟的舌尖回捲上了那片不停侵略的靈舌，較勁般的互相廝磨交纏著，「嗯...嗯唔...」每次唇舌之間的分離都會帶出細微的呻吟聲與吸吮般的嘖嘖聲，驚覺這種黏膩又情色的音調居然是來自自己，城之內立刻難堪的羞紅了臉。

 

他本想要忍住不發出那些羞恥的聲音，但光是應付海馬過於猛烈的攻勢就夠耗費他全部的精力了，根本分身乏術去壓抑那些叫聲，只好任憑那低悶的助興呻吟迴盪在耳邊。

 

上面火熱的唇舌交纏著，海馬下方的手也沒閒著，微熱的大掌開始在城之內的腰腹上來回撫揉著，每摸一個地方就感受一次身下人細微的顫慄，城之內陶醉的模樣讓海馬滿意的用力環抱著那副被吻得發軟的微熱身驅，在發覺城之內開始生澀的回應著自己的熱吻時，海馬更是興奮的大力拉扯城之內的襯衫，腦裡只剩狠狠佔有眼前這個人的念頭。

 

「小力點...這件是今天才買的...」城之內煞風景的輕輕推著那副結實的胸膛，硬是中斷了海馬將襯衫往旁邊扯拉的動作。

 

第三次被壞了興致的海馬差點沒爆粗口，他根本不想去理會城之內那無謂的寒酸訴求，這種只是有領子有釦子的廉價襯衫在他眼裡比餐廳服務生身上穿得那套還窮酸，他完全不能理解為什麼城之內在這濃烈的氣氛下還能分心到衣服上去。

 

但正當他想出聲唸個幾句時，就看到臉頰緋紅的城之內低垂著眼，小心翼翼地一顆顆解開身上的鈕釦並打算自己將衣服脫掉，主動又羞澀的模樣可愛到讓平常嘴利的海馬也頓時語塞，腦中有條名叫理智的線斷掉的同時，海馬也用力的將城之內壓倒在床並跨坐在他身上。

 

雙手壓著對方的肩頭，看著城之內一頭霧水的詫異神情，被情慾燒紅雙眼的海馬只是沉著嗓音說道：「這種衣服，你以後要穿幾件就穿幾件。」接著一隻手就抓著那件還沒解完釦子的襯衫粗暴地往旁邊扯開，光裸的纖瘦身體瞬間橫陳在海馬眼前。

 

男人突如其來的粗野動作讓城之內縮起了身子，他感覺得到海馬望著自己身體的赤裸視線，上半身毫無隱蔽讓人盡收眼底的窘態讓城之內忍不住緊閉著眼並別過頭去，不去看那雙總是清冷但此時卻染上了濃厚慾望的藍眸，他的身驅彷彿也隨著那火熱的目光而開始發熱。

 

海馬不是沒看過城之內的身體，多虧城之內遲鈍的警覺能力，早在留宿那晚以及城之內生病那晚他就已經看過且品嚐過了，但前兩次都是對方睡著或昏迷的時候，不像現在，即使意識清楚但仍一副認命準備讓自己上的模樣。

因為別過頭而顯眼的鎖骨性感又迷人，毫無多餘贅肉的清瘦身驅有著因長年勞力工作而練出的明顯胸腹肌，微微隆起的胸肌上頭嵌著兩顆小巧的淡褐色乳頭，不知道是剛才被吻到動情還是現在被自己視奸而挺立著，城之內身上還留有那晚打架過後的傷痕，青淡的瘀黑讓這副單薄的身驅更顯得淒美可口。

 

「不管看幾次，這個身體都還是一樣色情。」海馬扯著嘴角毫不掩飾興奮的笑道。

 

在城之內還在疑惑海馬口中那句「不管看幾次」時，海馬就突然俯下身含住他右邊的耳垂，嘖咋吸吮幾下後順利聽到城之內壓抑的悶哼聲，接著就一路從白皙的頸項親吻舔拭到鎖骨，輕輕的啃咬舔弄著那塊突起的性感地，執拗在上面留下專屬他的印記。

 

「唔、海...海馬...」城之內害羞的將頭別過另一邊，海馬就又吻上另一邊的鎖骨，雖然不討厭，但身體被這麼舔著的感覺還是陌生得讓城之內無所適從，他的胸口發熱，嘴裡也無意識的喊著海馬的名字，不斷的在他身上摸著的大掌此時游移到胸前，細長的手指毫不留情的往挺立的乳尖捻了下去，城之內立刻發出一聲拔高的驚呼，本來躺得老實的身體也開始亂動了起來。

 

海馬不理會身下人的欲拒還迎的掙扎，早已掌握對方真實心意的海馬深知城之內絕對不可能會拒絕現在的他，他搓揉著那漸漸變硬的乳尖，大掌也加重力道揉捏著胸部，城之內的呼吸開始變得急促，胸膛也一上一下的起伏著，於是海馬順勢將另一邊乳頭也納入口中。

 

「嗚－！海馬...！」胸前突如其來的溫熱讓城之內身子忍不住一顫，敏感的乳首被軟熱的舌頭來回舔弄著，有如電流般的麻癢快感迅速襲遍全身，他扭動著身子想躲開，但海馬卻更故意的連咬帶舔的蹂躪起硬挺的小點，另一邊乳頭也被手指摳弄捏搓著。

 

「唔嗯..等、等等...嗯嗚」，城之內身體難耐的扭動，嘴裡開始發出間斷的甜膩呻吟。

 

胸前傳來的陣陣酥麻快感讓按捺不住的城之內直挺著腰，隨著海馬唇舌越漸強勢的嘬弄，城之內發出的呻吟聲也越漸忘我，但他隨即察覺到自己的失態，連忙緊咬著下唇不讓那羞恥的聲音發出來。

 

本來迴響耳邊的動人吟叫嘎然而止讓海馬微皺了一下眉頭，他抬起頭看著身下緊咬著下唇、雙眼也被手臂遮著的城之內，有些掃興的用力抓開他的手。

 

「海馬...」雙眼前的遮蔽突然被移開，不想要海馬看見自己羞紅著臉又沉迷在快感中的癡態，城之內連忙慌張的將臉別過一邊。

 

「不要躲開，看著我。」略為沙啞的聲嗓彷彿有魔力般，原本羞於見人的城之內在聽到海馬的命令後，縮澀的將頭轉了回來，泛淚的濕潤珀色圓眸無助似的望著身上的男人。

 

「真乖。」城之內聽話的順從模樣讓海馬很是滿意，他獎勵般摸了摸那頭金髮，又低頭吻了一下那片被咬紅的嘴唇，「不要忍住聲音，叫出來。」

 

「不...那很丟臉...」城之內諾嚅著回道，一個大男人被舔乳頭還呻吟出聲什麼的光想就覺得很恥辱，雖然被海馬這樣弄還蠻舒服的，但他無法忍受自己發出那種羞恥的聲音，一想到剛才的自己居然跟那些常看的A片女優一樣淫叫出聲，而且還是在海馬面前，城之內整張臉瞬的紅了起來。

 

「是嗎？」海馬像是沒看到城之內困擾的表情般，逕自的在城之內的額頭上落下幾個吻，大掌也捧摸著他的臉，「但我很喜歡啊」，海馬曖昧的在城之內耳邊吐息著，溫熱的氣息噴灑在敏感的耳際，他一字一句朝著那紅透的耳朵頓說著：「我喜歡你為我叫床的聲音，城之內。」

 

男人帶著笑意的藍眸跟有磁性的聲線直直透進城之內的內心，完全無法抵抗眼前這個男人的所有一切，他的心裡激盪得緊，在海馬繼續動作期間，本來死咬著牙根的嘴也緩緩放開，一陣陣甜膩如嘲的吟叫聲隨著海馬不斷玩弄欺負胸前兩顆茱萸而越漸明顯，城之內最終仍還是妥協了。

 

「嗯哈...呀啊！」大力吸吮那硬如豆粒的乳頭同時，城之內那幾近浪叫的變調尖喘讓海馬內心也瞬間騷動不已，他興奮的直吻著眼前那噙著淚的泛紅眼角，順手將城之內身下的褲子連同內褲一把脫掉，抓著膝窩用力將他的雙腿分開曲起，如同被舔的盈亮的直挺乳頭一般，城之內微微抬頭的溼漉分身頂端也動情的冒出滴滴晶盈，一些液體沿著柱身流到身後的小洞。

 

「嗚不...不要...」突然被迫大張開腿將下體完全曝露出來的難堪窘態讓城之內忍不住哭喊搖著頭，一隻手羞得遮住下半臉，一隻手也往下伸急欲擋住那顯眼的淚柱，只是在遮檔之前，海馬就先眼明手快的抓住那隻手，並壓制在床上，另一隻手先一步握住那半勃的分身，接著上下套弄了起來。

 

城之內驚呼出聲，他睜大的眼看著眼前認真幫他套弄的俊朗男人，這個他以為連邊都碰不到的男人現在居然在幫他手淫，光是心理方面的舒暢及成就感就足以讓城之內達到高峰，更別說那雙骨節分明的大掌還故意的揉握著早已繃緊的柱身，手指還時不時的搔括著頂端正流著白液的敏感細縫。

 

「唔、哈啊、嗚嗯！」

 

隨著海馬越漸加快的撸動，城之內忘情的嗯啊淫叫也隨著套弄的節奏急促著，不停呻吟的嘴大張著喘息，來不及吞咽的唾液順著嘴角流下，沒有注意到海馬手裡的動作已經漸緩，城之內的細腰仍迎合般的上下扭動，讓分身在骨感的大掌裡摩擦，「嗯哈不、住手啊...海、海馬...！」

 

「住手？現在比較像是你自己在用我的手自慰不是嗎？」海馬惡意的輕笑著。

 

發現自己主動在對方手裡抽動著的城之內瞬間羞憤的哭了出來，「嗚你...你這、混帳！」，咒罵的聲音參雜了明顯的哭腔，紅通的臉龐配上那雙試圖怒瞪但卻怎麼看都像是在挑逗的濕潤明眸，海馬驚嘆的俯下身舔了舔對方那沾著唾液的嘴唇，他真是愛死了城之內在自己面前這副倔強又可憐兮兮的模樣。

 

欺負夠了身下的人，海馬將注意力放回城之內身下那直直翹起的溼漉分身，因為剛才的摩擦撸動，肉柱早已呈完全勃起狀態，飽漲的像是隨時會噴發一樣，頂端滲出的淫液也打濕了自己滿手，看著臉色潮紅的城之內那只差一步就達陣的難耐表情，海馬笑了笑，隨即吻上那片紅潤的雙唇。

 

「城之內，你要自己射還是我幫你？」海馬一手握著城之內的分身，四指或壓或揉的緩緩撫磨著，另一隻手捏捻著他挺硬的乳頭，被冷落的敏感乳尖再次獲得撫慰讓城之內舒服的瞬間倒吸一口氣，他喘息著吃力說道：「幫、哈啊、幫我...嗯唔...」

 

「幫你什麼？說清楚一點？」海馬惡意在分身頂端搔刮了一下，掛在嘴角上的笑容有如惡魔，但卻散發一股致命的魅力，看得城之內著迷不已，眼神也像是入魔一般充滿著義無反顧的迷戀。

 

城之內的手覆在握著自己分身的大手上，性感迷離的眼眸直看向那對蒼藍，嘴裡無力的喊著：「幫我...幫我射...海馬....幫我射出來...」

 

城之內坦率又色情的請求聽得海馬一股腦熱，他加重手裡束緊的力道，開始快速的上下套弄著，姆指也不時的輕柔逗弄著頂端不停流出白液的小縫，過沒多久，城之內就嬌喘著在海馬的手裡射了出來。

 

高潮過後的城之內全身無力的喘著氣，前額沾著汗的金色髮絲因微偏著頭的關係而蓋住了眼睛，微張的小嘴發出了一些無意義的呻吟，看起來既性感又撩人，海馬一摸上那沁了一層薄汗的光裸身子，城之內隨即發出一聲甜膩的「嗯」聲，輕顫不止的身體也因海馬的撫摸而散發著微熱。

 

剛剛從分身前端分泌出的黏液部分往下沿流到了底下的秘孔，淡色的小穴吸收了一些淫液而顯得有些溼潤，海馬沾著剛剛城之內洩出來的精液，手指緩緩在小洞上按壓繞圈，試圖突破窄穴口以方便等等將手指插進去擴張。

 

或許是才剛洩過一次的身體正值敏感就被海馬嘗試開拓的關係，城之內一直繃緊身子無法放輕鬆，過於緊緻的穴口在塞入一根手指後就再也前進不了，為了不讓城之內受傷，海馬伸長手從床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿出一灌潤滑劑，往微開的小穴上一倒。

 

「唔－！」溫熱的穴口突然接觸到冰涼的液體讓城之內忍不住縮了一下身子，感受到身下一片滑膩，「這、這是...潤滑劑？」城之內有些詫異的看了看四周，陌生的寬闊房間沒有一絲熟悉感，本來以為自己身處在宿舍的城之內疑惑問道：「這、這是哪裡？」

 

「我的房間。」海馬專心的開拓城之內身下的幽穴，回答的語氣平常自然得猶如留宿那晚。

 

「為什麼...你的房間...嗯唔，有潤滑劑...」被細長手指侵入的奇異感讓城之內有些無措，但他仍十分在意海馬房間這罐潤滑劑的存在，如果是解生理需求時自用也就算了，但如果是因為其他人而準備的話...？一想到這裡，城之內的胸口開始泛起微酸。

 

彷彿是知道城之內心裡的吃味與不安一樣，海馬挑著眉輕笑：「你的醋意也真夠大的，這麼想獨佔我嗎？」語畢，城之內像是被說中一般面露難堪，但一句反駁的話都說不出來，他是真的想霸佔眼前這個男人，他貪心於海馬的一切，誰都別想搶走他的光。

 

海馬的兩根手指感受到對方內壁的熱情的絞動，內心油然而生一股莫名的得意感，他安撫似的將吻分別落在城之內的額髮、眼睛、臉頰上，最後在他耳邊廝磨低聲說道：「你以為我為什麼要將喝醉的你抱回來？」

 

看著城之內疑惑的眼神，海馬微微扯起一邊嘴角輕笑道：「這是本來預謀想迷姦你用的。」

 

明明語氣輕鬆的就像在開玩笑，但銳利的眼神卻隱約閃著一股犯罪者的扭曲快意，有磁性的低沉聲嗓猶如有毒的罌粟，讓人瞬間沉淪且上癮，城之內望向海馬帶著深沉欲念的邃藍眼眸，耳邊清楚的聽進一句句直淺的發言：

 

「我喜歡你、我想要你、我想上你。」

 

海馬毫無修飾的告白像把箭一樣準確射進城之內心裡最柔軟的靶心，身心靈瞬間融化的感覺簡直舒暢爽快的讓城之內永生難忘，他的身體像感知到主人徹底沒了顧忌般開始放鬆，更方便海馬手指的擴張戳弄。

 

「對...你現在只要感受我就好。」發覺這副光裸的身子已不再緊繃，海馬更為興奮的看著已經開始主動含住自己手指的小穴，因為潤滑劑的關係，整個後穴被滋潤得油亮晶盈，不停吞吐著手指的溼濡肉洞開闔著，隨著手指數的增加而越漸撐大。

 

「嗯啊...啊唔...嗚」，城之內體內的手指已經增加為三根，在感受到蜜穴討好般的絞動纏附，海馬的手指也開始毫無忌憚的大力捅弄，微涼的指腹在壅道內反覆按壓，又時不時的左右撐開，已呈嫣紅色的肉穴開始軟化，在手指的抽動下帶出大量潤滑劑，將整個後穴弄得黏糊不說，過於濡濕的穴口隨著來回進出的手指更是發出淫靡的噗啾聲。

 

好、好丟臉！聽見那清楚的淫水聲，城之內簡直羞恥的打算用手臂蓋住整個臉部，但想到方才海馬禁止他遮臉只能看著他的命令，城之內又收回了手，被手指玩弄到泛淚的月金色眼眸看向上方專心幫他做著擴張的海馬。

 

有如雕刻般完美的俊逸臉龐上有著些許紅潮與汗珠，沒了平常的清冷與高傲，取而代之的是赤裸裸的愛意與性慾，原本穿在身上胡亂解開幾顆鈕扣的藍色襯衫也隨著海馬的動作而半掛在肩頭，露出結實的肩部肌肉，城之內順著敞開的襯衫裡看，塊狀的胸肌與腹肌看起來健碩又有力，線條分明的肌線將男人的身材勾勒得挺拔有致。

 

原來海馬身材這麼好嗎？城之內紅著臉忍不住想到，難怪自己一直打不過他，那副練得精壯的身體像是蘊藏著力量般，隨著海馬的所有動作而散發出一股專屬男人的強大氣息，吸引著城之內全部的目光，更使得他甘願臣服於下。

 

城之內癡愣的望著眼前這具充滿男人味的性感身軀，那含著手指的蜜穴不禁興奮的縮緊，連下腹都聚集了一股熱流，本來高潮過一次的分身更微微有了反應，發覺城之內異樣的海馬抬起頭，與呈現霧濛的深情視線四目相交，城之內伸出手，微撐起身就抓著海馬的衣服胡亂扯著。

 

看著城之內不停的撥扯著自己的衣服，但因被指交而整個腰肢使不上力的樣子，海馬有些好笑的問：「你在幹嘛？」

 

「衣服...衣服脫掉...」城之內紅著臉喘吁說道，「你、你的身體讓我好興...」

 

城之內話還沒說完就被海馬用力吻住，要說的話被淹沒在彼此交纏的熱吻中，雖然城之內已撐起身子，但海馬仍能居高臨下的看著那張紅澀的臉龐，「你剛剛該不會是看我的身體看到發情吧？」語氣沒了一貫的冷靜，但聲線仍迷人的讓城之內恍惚的點了點頭。

 

這凡骨！海馬完全不知道該怎麼表達他內心那股被激起的強大獸慾，彆扭到可以將多年的暗戀藏得密不通風的城之內此時卻直接得讓人意外，尤其那幾近淫蕩的坦率更是像在海馬早已炙熱的慾望上澆油加火，他再也忍不下去了！

 

跨坐在城之內身上的海馬將鈕扣解開，手一丟就將衣服扔在床邊，線條分明的健碩體格看得城之內目不轉睛，眼神裡盡是說不清的癡迷與愛戀，接著海馬又將褲子脫掉，釋放出底褲下早已挺勃的男根，看著城之內瞬間紅通的臉，海馬挺直了腰，不容對方忽視的將那根昂揚直直展露在城之內眼前。

 

「城之內，將潤滑劑塗在上面會做嗎？」狀似詢問但實際上是命令的說道。

 

看著眼前那根比自己還雄偉的肉柱現在正巍顫顫的挺立在自己面前，高高翹起的陰莖已經完全勃起，飽漲的柱身上甚至看得到怒突的青筋，從鈴口流出的液體將柱身淋得有些晶瑩。

 

海馬也是因為自己而興奮的嗎？城之內忍不住心想，接著就拿起潤滑劑倒在手掌上，雙手各沾了一些後就縮澀的握住眼前的高挺男根。

 

沾滿了濕黏潤滑劑的雙手慢慢的來回撫摸著，像是要將肉柱都沾滿黏液般仔細的均勻塗抹著，感受到手裡的陰莖似乎因為自己的套弄而更漲大了一些，火熱的溫度也燙得嚇人，藉著黏液的潤滑，手跟性器摩擦時也發出淫靡的咕啾聲。

 

這麼大的東西等等要進入自己體內...他現在居然在幫準備操自己的男人上潤滑劑...城之內光想到這點就羞得別過了臉，但即使不注視，在用手摸的情況下，腦裡也自然而然浮現出男根的形狀，甚至連脈動都能藉由手的摸索想像到。

 

而城之內紅著臉乖順的幫自己陰莖潤滑的模樣簡直色情的讓海馬把持不住，一雙不算柔荑反而有些薄繭的手掌套弄得他舒爽非常，尤其對方一臉害怕又期待的淫亂神情更是令他興奮，他感覺自己的下身已經勃發的有些漲痛。

 

看著城之內有些紅腫的嘴唇，海馬在心裡盤算著日後一定要拐城之內幫自己口交，現在當務之急當然還是先佔有身下這副讓他血脈賁張的性感身體。

 

海馬將手覆在城之內努力做著活的雙手上，示意他停止後，就一把將他推倒在床上，將他的雙腿大力分開，感覺到一個溫熱的東西抵在那羞恥的滑膩穴口，城之內羞的緊閉雙眼，但隨即就聽到一個溫柔的聲音說著：「放鬆點。」接著一個吻落下的同時，海馬也一個挺身，緩緩將油亮粗長的巨物捅進城之內溼滑的小穴裡。

 

「唔、呀啊－！」即使有潤滑過，但那初嘗性事的後穴被開苞卻還是免不了帶給城之內一陣被破身的痛，過於粗大的性器將身體硬是撐開的撕裂感讓城之內當下疼得直掉淚。

 

而海馬那方也不好受，才剛插進一半就聽到城之內的哀號讓他瞬間停下挺進的動作，敏感的前端不停被緊致溫熱的內璧擠壓蠕動的感覺簡直舒服極了，他很想就這樣直接一鼓作氣貫進這溫暖的小穴裡，但城之內痛到扭曲的臉卻讓他有些心疼。

 

再強行深入的話說不定城之內會受傷，海馬心想，於是放棄了繼續直搗的念頭，正打算退出那緊致又溫熱的嫩穴時，城之內卻先一步主動用腿夾住海馬的腰，像是不讓他離開一般。

 

「繼、繼續！」冒著冷汗的城之內粗喘著氣，雙手也環抱著身上的男人，「快...進來！」

 

「...不行，你會受傷。」

 

雖然中途煞車這件事比任何一次被打斷興致還掃興，但考量到城之內的身體，海馬還是毅然決然的選擇停止，他知道城之內可能是為了遷就他而勉強自己承受痛楚，但海馬實在不想再看到城之內又因為自己受到任何傷害。

 

海馬安撫似的親著身下的人，想告訴他別勉強自己，怎知城之內這時卻突然斷續的輕笑出聲，看著海馬的水眸裡盡是不服輸的光采，他邊喘著氣邊說道：「嘿...你...你要是...不行的話，就、就換我...上你...」

 

本來還在顧慮城之內身體的海馬，在聽到城之內這明顯的挑釁時臉色瞬間一沉，他微瞇著眼，本來被壓抑住的慾望此時以另一種方式刺激著腦門，連嘴裡都扯過一絲殘忍的弧度。

 

「哼，很不錯的激將法。」說完，海馬也不等城之內回應，虎腰一挺，就將那根火熱的性器埋進窄小的壅道內。

 

「哈啊、痛...啊嗯...海馬...」突然被整根沒入讓城之內痛得驚呼，他叫喚著海馬的名字，雙手也像是在找什麼般不斷揮舞，海馬順著城之內張開的手臂抱住他，「我在這。」回應城之內的呼喊後，大掌像是撫慰般的不斷摸著那頭汗溼的亮麗金髮。

 

「...太好了...會痛...」城之內緊緊環抱住海馬的後頸，邊笑邊流淚的將臉埋進海馬的肩頭，輕輕在他耳邊喃喃道：「這不是夢...」

 

發覺城之內是想藉由痛覺來證明這一切的真實性，海馬又氣又心疼的悶聲罵句：「笨蛋...」，隨即俯下身吻了他帶淚的眼角，感受到身下人溫暖熱情的包覆，被層層濕滑軟肉緊咬得舒暢的分身更是舒服得讓海馬想立刻在這小穴裡抽動一番。

 

海馬低頭看向仍在平穩呼吸的城之內，又摸又吻的想幫城之內分散剛被破身的疼痛，努力的忍耐著來自下身的舒爽及想抽插的欲望。

 

在被粗長的肉棒給填滿的瞬間，城之內就已經被那個被塞得滿當的充實感給撐得說不出話來，每呼吸一下就感受一次性器的互相磨合，雖然一開始有種異物存在的不適，但內部被充分擴張的濕潤肉洞很快的就習慣了被異物捅開的感覺，內壁每一寸軟嫩開始吸附絞住那根火熱的柱體，彷彿在期待什麼粗硬的東西能磨一磨酸漲的軟肉。

 

「動...動一動...海馬...快動...」城之內難耐的扭著腰，後方被撐得又滿又漲但缺少那關鍵的磨擦簡直讓他難受極了，他甚至感覺得到自己含著肉棒的小穴深處似乎散發著一股惱人的麻癢感，使得城之內忍不住乞求著身上的男人操動。

 

「不痛了嗎？」海馬溫柔的問道，但聽到城之內的首肯時早已開始緩緩擺動著腰，小力的在溫熱的蜜穴裡律動。

 

「嗯啊..唔哈...不...不痛了...啊唔...」，被磨擦的快感讓城之內忘我的呻吟著，海馬緩慢的抽插彷彿是故意一般，抽出剩前端後又慢慢齊根插入，有時還會變換角度，開拓小穴裡其他未被曾接觸到的點，這也使得狹窄內壁裡每一寸軟肉都被仔細研磨到，整個溼軟的壅道都被徹底服務的快感讓城之內舒服得直打顫。

 

城之內那不絕於耳的甜膩呻吟彷彿催情劑般，聽得海馬內心騷動不已，他揉了揉城之內胸前硬挺的紅腫乳頭，順利聽到一聲自鼻間發出的高亢嗯啊聲，乳尖是他的敏感點，每搓揉一次聲音就軟化一分，海馬喜歡看城之內每次被碰到敏感點都會格外動情的模樣，所以他特別忍住心裡想狠狠操幹的衝動，耐心的在他體內慢慢探索。

 

只是這樣的探索時間並沒有太久，在海馬不經意的戳弄到城之內體內某塊微隆起的軟肉時，對方軟綿的吟叫聲突然變了調，整個內壁像是受到什麼刺激般縮緊了一下，本來舒服得閉著眼享受摩擦快感的城之內突然驚慌的睜開了眼。

 

是這裡吧？前列腺。

 

看著城之內對這陌生的強烈快感感到恐懼的表情，打著壞心眼的海馬嘴角緩緩上揚，誘惑般的在他耳邊低聲廝磨著：「城之內，我來讓你更舒服如何？」說完後,也不等對方反應，海馬就逕自改變原本律動的頻率，開始加快抽動的速度。

 

「唔嗯、等、等等啊...啊！」

 

突然變快的抽插讓城之內反應不及，本來被磨得舒服的內壁也因為磨擦的速度漸漸增快而開始的收縮著，比起剛剛層疊慢磨的緩動，現在猛烈的抽動帶來的是立即性的快感，光是方才被磨到難耐的寸寸軟壁現在被以極快速度撞吮著就夠折騰城之內了，更別說海馬還惡意的時不時去撞那塊敏感點，毫無規律的高低刺激帶來的漸層快感讓城之內完全無法招架。

 

城之內無力的閉著眼，刷著潮紅的臉蛋上滿佈可憐的淚水與淋漓的香汗，紅潤的小嘴半開著喘息，來不及吞嚥的唾液自嘴角流下，汗濕的光裸身子因這過於強烈的快感而發熱著，白皙的膚色下也隱約泛著迷人的瑰紅。

 

在上方馳騁的海馬看著身下媚態盡現的城之內，已經澎湃如潮的性慾更是猛烈奔騰著，狠戾如鷹的藍眸彷彿要把城之內生吞活剝似的死死看著他，在感受到那富有彈性的溫熱肉穴在每一次的用力挺入而越加熱情的絞動含咬後，海馬更是肆無忌憚的大力擺動著腰。

 

「真爽...」被緊緊含住的海馬忍不住舒服嘆道，那滑膩緊致的蜜穴已經徹底沒了矜持，每一次的深插都能感覺到內壁討好般的綿密包覆，抽出時又是那樣的眷戀吸附，這副身體對自己的肆意侵犯完全沒有抗拒，反而很快就能享受其中，一想到這裡，海馬就像是受到鼓舞般加重抽送的力道，發狠似的撞著那敏感的中心。

 

「啊...不...嗯啊...」那最有感覺的地方被這樣重重戳弄的感覺太可怕了，每磨擦一次，那滅頂的酥麻感就襲遍全身一次，連帶喚起全身的感官，尤其後穴承受的刺激也逼得前方的分身顫顫抬頭，前端更不斷的吐出汨汨晶瑩，過於強烈的快感快速累積，繃緊的直挺分身也喧囂著噴發：「要...要射、了唔...！」

 

城之內話才一說完，身子就猛然一顫，無力的短促悶哼聲自鼻腔輕輕發出，腿根也痙攣般的微抖著，隨即一股白液就自分身頂端射出，噴得城之內腹上一片狼藉。

 

「唔嗚...哈啊...」第二次高潮後，城之內像是全身被抽光力氣般癱軟在床上，他粗喘著氣，雖然身體感到十分滿足，但被人光從後面操就能高潮的這個事實還是讓城之內羞恥的不想面對。

只是城之內也沒多餘的氣力再去在意這些，因為還沒發洩的海馬仍在他的身上律動著，疲軟的雙腿甚至被推折至胸前方便男人更進一步的深入。

 

「唔慢...慢一..嗯點啊...」城之內無力的哀求道，雙臂順著體勢環摟住海馬的脖子。

 

噴灑在耳際的動情呻吟並沒有讓海馬因此緩下速度，他專注的享受這副身體帶給他的極樂，下身感受的是被環口箍住的緊致感以及被軟壁包覆的舒暢感，視覺上看到的是城之內高潮時那微皺的眉與緊咬下唇的誘人表情，更別提對方洩精後那不停收縮吮咬的嫩穴，每一個都讓海馬把持不住心裡想徹底佔有他的欲望而急速聳動著腰。

 

終於在一次的深度挺入，海馬悶哼一聲就在那銷魂的溫熱肉穴中射出積蓄已久的精液，而一直任憑海馬盡情發洩的城之內也在內璧感受到那股滾燙的沖刷時緊緊擁抱住他。

 

「你是我的...屬於我的...」城之內像是呢喃般在海馬耳邊輕輕說著。

 

城之內對於自己的渴望強烈得讓海馬有瞬間的動容，雖然他很想糾正城之內應該是「你是我的」、是「你屬於我」，但此時的海馬不想去爭辨這些，畢竟兩人對彼此的佔有欲、以及對彼此的貪婪程度都是一樣的，沒有高低也沒有你我之分，而他現在只想好好的回應眼前這個愛自己愛得入骨的人。

 

「城之內。」海馬撐起身，微微掙開那雙手臂的環抱，而發覺自己的擁抱被鬆開的城之內以為海馬又要離開，本來陶醉在方才甜蜜氣氛的他立刻驚慌的回過神，甫一睜眼，就看到一雙柔情似水的蒼藍瞳眸深情的正望著自己。

 

「我愛你。」

 

海馬的輕柔的聲音在耳邊響起，城之內睜圓了眼，看著俯在上方的男人，逆光的緣故使得海馬周圍看起來似乎有層柔光，連總是冷峻的臉部線條都因此顯得和緩，他感覺到自己嚮往的那道光芒正在自己的懷中，融合著自己發光發熱。

 

城之內鼻頭一酸，過於激動的情緒讓胸腔滿是澎湃的他說不出一句話，只能用力的緊緊擁住眼前的男人，並感受到對方有力的回擁，隔層皮肉的兩顆心此刻真正結合在一起，這一定是他人生最幸運的時刻，從未體驗過的至福感受讓城之內有種即使馬上橫死也值得的感覺。

 

城之內看著那雙總是吸引著自己所有目光的蒼青色眼眸，裡面有著海馬對自己的愛意與珍惜，而那無庸至疑的就是屬於自己的全世界，那是專屬於他的蔚藍天空，城之內撐起疲憊的身子，將手繞過海馬的後腦往自己的方向輕壓著，隨即抬起頭吻上那雙溫柔看著自己的湛藍－－

 

我也愛你，瀨人。

 

END  
____


End file.
